1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of this invention relate to environmentally friendly base fluids for use in downhole fluid systems and methods for making and using same.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to environmentally friendly base fluids for use in downhole fluid systems and methods for making and using same, where the fluids include a solvent system comprising a blend of paraffins, olefins, naphthenes, esters, and oxygenates, where the solvent system has a low viscosity, is a pale-yellow liquid, has a flashpoint >80° C. (175° F.) and has a pour point of about 19° F.
2. Description of the Related Art
Employment of base fluids either in the formulation of drilling fluids for various drilling operations or as carrier for solutes is commonly practiced in the oilfield or related industries. Increasingly, more stringent regulations to curtail use of hazardous or toxic chemicals are being legislated across the Globe. Consequently, use of some chemicals like diesel is prohibitive in some regions while there are wide spread strict regulations for handling and disposal of several others.
A number of biodegradable mineral or synthetic oil base fluids have been disclosed in prior art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,455,474 and 6,096,690 disclose environmentally friendly low temperature base oils and drilling fluids made therefrom. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,189,012 and 4,787,990 disclose low viscosity blends of poly alpha-olefins (PAO) as a means of reducing the cost of suitable, but expensive and limited in supply PAOs as biodegradable oils.
While other environmentally friendly or biodegradable solvent systems have been described in the prior art, there is still an immediate and long felt need in the art for non-hazardous, non-toxic, environmentally friendly and biodegradable solvent systems for use as a base fluid in downhole operations or other similar operations.